


Typical

by purkledragon



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have a good reason not to complain about the sleeping arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Hakkai/Sanzo (situation: involve the jeep)

It is well known that if they have to sleep out in the rough, Sanzo is sleeping in the Jeep. Hakkai never has any complaints about this; although, if one where to ask Goku or Gojyo, Hakkai never complains about anything Sanzo does. He just smiles and gets a slightly dazed look in his eyes. Therefore, they, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai find themselves once more lying wrapped in blankets on the hard ground while Sanzo sleeps in the back seat of Jeep.

Once the others are asleep, Hakkai generally finds his way to the sleeping, or not so sleeping, monk. "About time," patience may be a virtue but no one has ever accused Sanzo of being virtuous.

"Sorry," although the smile upon his face is more mischievous than repentant, "I didn't expect them to stay awake so long."

"I didn't expect me to stay awake so long..." There is still a hint of the usual edge to Sanzo's tone, but he knows how to read the monk better than that by now.

"I can leave again if I'm bothering you."

A bright glow burns long at the end of the blond's cigarette, finally the drag over he growls, "Get your ass in here before I have to explain to the two idiots why I had to shoot you."

Hakkai laughs, "Of course, wouldn't want to put you out."

In the morning, things are normal again or as normal as their lives can get. Goku awakes hungry. Gojyo awakes bitching. Hakkai is already awake before either of them, breakfast ready before the final syllables leave Goku's mouth and none of them bother with waking Sanzo. He doesn't seem to sleep very well on night like last night even though he has the best bed.


End file.
